5 Million Steps Ahead
by Carry On Wayward Archer
Summary: For Wally West, dating the Boy Wonder has its perks. Like endless video game competitions that include make out sessions, and just being with Dick in general.However, it also has its down falls. Like when Dick has to go away for an entire month on Wayne Charity work; and for Wally West, time has never gone slower. Boy x Boy. BirdFlash. Three chapter story. Read and Review!
1. Time Slows Down

**Hello, my chillins! Okay, so this is my first YJ story, as well as my first BF story, so review and feedback would be GREAT! Also, I want to thank my FABULOUS beta, sagestormashes. You did a great job girl, thanks :P Hope you all like it and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Time Slows Down**

Wally West sagged, sinking deeper into the couch. The TV blared in the background; words upon words of something unimportant and uninteresting. The announcer continued babbling until one name caused Wally to jolt back into reality, "Bruce Wayne."

Pulled out of his thoughts, he raised his eyes to the screen, and focused on the newscast. "And we're back again with Clevver TV. I'm Loraine Cruz. Today, billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, and adopted son, Dick Grayson took off on their private jet to China, for Wayne Enterprises charity work. According to our sources, we have gotten word that Bruce Wayne is going to be staying in the same hotel as world renounced porn star, Zoria Blake. It goes without saying that we all pray that Dick Grayson gets his own suite. More details about their getaway tomorrow at five, I'm Loraine Cruz, back to you, Daniel."

Sighing, Wally relaxed back into the chair. One month. Dick was going to be gone for one month. _Robin_ was going to be gone for a month – his _everything_ was going to be gone for a month. Wally threw his arm over his face, trying not to think about how long the next few weeks would be.

'It's going to be slow, yes,' Wally thought. 'The first couple days will be long, but then I'll get into a rhythm. The days will start to go by and before I know it, Dick will be back and everything will be good! One month isn't too long, and I have a lot of things to do. I'm in school, so I have to do that, and then with training and missions, time will fly, even for me!'

After he convinced himself that he would get through this, he closed his eyes, andbreathed out, tilting his head back. After a couple minutes, he started to hear the tick of the clock on the wall. 10:53:01, 10:53:02, 10:53:03, 10:55:04, 10:53:05…

One week later

'_I'm probably getting on everybody's nerves! I can't bring myself to care. How long has it been since I woke up? There's nothing to __DO__. M'gann and Conner are off somewhere, and Artemis is off on duty with Green Arrow. I'm so bored! I even wish _she_ was here. Even though Arty can be a pain in the ass, she's a great way to pass the time. Though I don't think she would talk to me even if she was here, after the way I've been acting… or, as Conner put it, moping._

_What's sad is that I can't even disagree with that statement. I've already had a short attention span, but now nothing will interest me for more than 10 minutes, and even then it's not __**real**__ attention. I just need to just focus. I should go see if there's anything__ for me to do as Kid Flash. Maybe I can help direct traffic…that would pass the time. I mean, just me talking to myself was at least like what, an hour? Two?_

_Fuck, who am I kidding? It's been 5 minutes at most. Just get up and go – go to the park! Yeah Wally, just go out and walk & get some fresh air! And when you get back, Artemis and the others will probably be back by then and we can take out the ice cream, watch TV, and have a 'girl's night out', as Artemis would be quick to poke fun of. _

Heaving himself from whatever chair he'd had been brooding in, he carried himself out to one of the zeta tubes.

Once arriving in Central City, Wally set off for the park. For the first time in a long time, Wally didn't run, didn't speed-just walked. It felt almost calming, to go at a normal speed. He watched the cars pass him on the road, and noticed their model numbers. He noticed the way the hedges were trimmed, saw the families picnicking, the kids playing soccer, and saw the young couples falling in love. It was an all around beautiful and calming day, despite Wally's misery.

As he passed through the park, he came upon two little boys. One was really short, with black hair. The other was a good size taller, at least two years older with light, sandy hair. They were playing a form of tag. They both kept laughing and running until the younger of the two tripped over a log, near Wally. But before Wally could attempt to help the child, the older boy ran over to him and helped him up, laughter masking a worried expression. He gave the boy a look over to make sure he was fine. Once sure he had escaped harm, they walked off to the playground, fingers interlocked.

Heart swelling, Wally sat down at the nearest bench, practically being dragged into a memory from his past.

*Flashback*

It was only about a month after they had first met. They had been walking down one of the streets of Gotham, when they had come across a group of thieves. Immediately, they launched themselves at the masked men. Wally ran at one and grabbed his gun before he had time to blink. Robin charged the others with his escrima sticks, which surprised Wally. (Out of everything Dick could have used, he chose those. Those were the weapons that he was least skilled at, the only thing in his utility belt that he hadn't mastered. Also, it required him to get into much closer range. If he had just thrown, say, a bat-a-rang, the fight would have been over before it had started.) He would have to ask him about why he chose to use those later. Right now however, Dick was right in the middle of the fight. He knocked the remaining thief out cold, but not before the man got in a punch in that sent Robin spiraling to the ground. Running over to him, Wally went into a panic attack. He practically dragged Robin up from the floor and inspected him all over for damage of any kind.

"You okay Rob? Man, why'd you use the sticks! You're way better with the bat-a-rangs! You could have knocked him down without even being near him!" Wally rushed his words, still looking his younger friend over.

With a shaky smile, Dick responded, "Now where would the fun in that be? Not everything needs to be super easy, Kid Lazy. 'Sides, how else am I gonna' get good at using them if I never practice with them?"

Wally just hugged Robin tightly to his chest, just relieved that somehow, Rob had escaped with absolutely no harm. Part of him was thankful because if he brought Robin back in anything less than perfect condition, Bats wouldn't let them hang out ever again, and Wally was not about to let that happen. Secondly, he was just too happy with him. He didn't feel like KF around Rob. He didn't feel like the kid with a screwed up family. He just felt like a 12 year old, and that was rare and valuable.

After a moment, Rob pulled back but left their hands interlaced together, from when Wally had helped him up. They walked off, leaving Batman a message on Rob's wrist watch about the location of the bandits. After roaming the streets for a while, they ended up on the alcove on one of their favorite buildings, and just chilled, for what felt like an eternity. And for Wally West, the fastest boy alive, time began moving a little too fast for his taste.

* * *

Blinking rapidly, Wally looked up from his lap, to see the sun well on its way across the sky. Looking at his watch, he realized it was getting late and he should've returned to the mountain 30 minutes ago. It was then, that he realized that he was starving, and the fact that he had gone so long without eating stunned him. Eager to see what M'gann had made today (hopefully something a** bit** more filling and edible than the usual cookies)Wally stood up and prepared to go back. Filled with a purpose, Wally sped back to the mountain.

When he arrived, he found that M'gann and Conner were still gone, he had been greeted by Artemis, with a whole island of food set up on a table, along with popcorn and the whole series of Lord of the Rings, and all the Harry Potters. Going over to the arrangements, he didn't fail to see the bright pink pedicure set or the book titled '1001 Hairstyles for You and Your Friends'. Rolling his eyes at the blonde, he sat down on the couch and quickly worked his way through the mounds of food. After he was satisfied, they popped in a movie and laid back against the mounds of blankets. He made it through the whole Lord of the Rings trilogy and the 7th movie of Harry Potter, before he felt his eyes drooping closed. The last thing he saw was Ron saving Harry from the lake, seeing his red hair against black. Blue eyes meeting green.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**(Also, If you guys want to follow, leave suggestions, and or just say hi, my tumblr is b07-artemis) Thanks!  
**


	2. Bat-Shit Crazy

**Hello again! Okay, so here's my second chapter (no sh!t) Sorry for taking so long to update! I've just been working on three other fanfictions all at the same time and things started getting out of hand... Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and please review!**

* * *

**Bat-Shit Crazy  
**

"Recognized, Black Canary B-13"

Wally woke up, slightly groggy. He was sprawled out across the couch, with Artemis on the other end, her knee jabbing into his stomach. Rolling off the couch with a groan, he checked the time. "HOLY CRAP! IT'S 8:30! WE HAVE TRAINING!" He realized, panicking.

Quickly, he stumbled over to Artemis. He leaned over and roughly shook her awake. Mumbling some incoherent sounds of annoyance, Artemis punched upward, landing solidly with his jaw. Backing up from the blow, Wally glared down at the blonde, who was starting to wake up. Artemis squinted at the clock, and when the numbers went into focus and she saw the time, she shot up, and noticed Wally glaring.

"What?" she muttered.

Grumbling something about "pissy morning blondes," Wally sped off to his room to hurriedly change and get ready for training. After a second of stretching, Artemis jogged after him on the way to her room.

After a very short morning ritual, ( i.e. hair, teeth, clothes…) Artemis and Wally ran into the training room where Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner were waiting, along with a very disapproving Black Canary.

They could tell by the look on her face that they were going to get it for showing up late. Without a word, Canary launched into the morning work-out. As her form of punishment, she decided to split the team into two, and have each side just go at each other until only one player from the opposite side remained standing. For the teams, she pitched Kaldur, M'gann, and Superboy against Wally and Artemis.

Sighing in defeat, Wally and Artemis prepared themselves for the upcoming massacre. They dodged, kicked, and fought their way through round after round of attacks. Artemis, though she was groggy, tired, and hungry, was obviously still at her A-game. Wally, on the other hand, wasn't fairing as well. He just kept getting hit. His ducks were always a second to late, his sidesteps always a little too slow.

Artemis rolled and shot arrow after arrow. She looked over, and saw how hard of a time Wally was having with keeping up, which forced her to carry a big portion of his weight, fending off his attacks as well as hers. At one point, she saw a perfect shot. All three of their opponents were in front of Wally. _If I just shot a net arrow, along with a foam one, this exercise will be over! If only Wally would just MOVE!_ She hissed to herself, frustrated.

Fearing that her shot was going to be compromised, she loaded her bow, and aimed. After waiting a second, praying Wally would just get out of the way; Artemis decided she couldn't wait any longer. "WALLY, DUCK!" she shouted, and released the arrows that flew, with deadly accuracy, towards their targets.

Wally was NOT doing well. _It must be my lack of sleep, which I can thank __**Artemis**__ for, but right now I need to concentrate._ Wally thought. Before he knew it, Kaldur, Conner and M'gann were all in front of him. _SHIT. Where's Artemis?_

Fending off their attacks as best he could, Wally couldn't help but feel abandoned by the archer. Suddenly, as M'gann spun around, her cape billowed out, causing Wally to stop short. The way her cape moved, it was just like Dick's. He could practically hear Robin's trademark laugh emanating from the corner of the room.

As if from far away, he heard Artemis scream, "Wally! Duck!" He heard it, but it didn't fully process. Just as his muscles started to respond to her command, he felt two arrows strike him in the back. In less than a second, he was trapped in a net, with expanding foam hardening over him, latching him to the floor.

_Game Over._

"Damn it!" Wally moaned, throwing his head back. Even with his eyes trained on the ceiling, he could see the blonde stalk over to him. _Aw hell_. As she neared him, he could practically see the annoyance and anger steaming out her ears. She angrily opened up her mouth to give him the rant of his life, but Black Canary beat her to it.

"Kid Flash, you and I are gonna have a little recap on your performance after training. The rest of you, great job. Hit the showers." Artemis threw him yet another piercing 'We will talk about this later' glare, stomped out of the training room, following M'gann to the showers.

Black Canary went to go get the foam degeneration fluid, so Wally was left just stuck on the ground, covered in a layer of hardened foam. He pictured how ridiculous he looked, and once again he heard Robin's laugh coming from somewhere behind him. _Great_, Wally thought, _He's not even here, and he's still laughing at me. I think I'm going bat-shit crazy, _he grumbled as he heard another Robin laugh coming from behind him.

A few minutes later, Black Canary came back with the supplies and got to work separating Wally from the foam. As she did, she started the talk.

"Wally, what seems to be on your mind? I don't think you have ever performed worse than you did today, and you have had some disappointing performances in the past."

"Nothing! Beautiful. I just stayed up really late…"

"Doesn't seem like you stayed up any later than Artemis."

_Shit._

"Well, I –"

"Wally, would this have anything to do with Robin being gone?"

Spluttering, Wally looked up, incredulous. Turning pink, he stuttered out, "What? NO! Why would I care if he was gone? I mean, he's my best bro! He's been gone before! Sheesh! You wouldn't say that Artemis was performing badly if say,** I** was gone! How's it any different with me and Rob-"

"Cut the crap, Wally. I know you and Robin are together."

Blinking furiously, Wally was at a complete loss for what to say. He could feel his skin turning as red as his hair. "WHAT? WHO? I never, Did HE?-"

"Wally, when it's just you and the Flash, alone on a scouting mission for several hours, you learn things."

"BARRY? No. Way. He didn't tell anyone else, did he! I mean, I'm not ashamed of him or anything, this just isn't how I planned on people knowing…What if-" Wally began to stammer, thousands of scenarios running through his head.

"Wally, calm down." She soothed, "I won't tell anyone, and he didn't tell anyone else. You just need to get your head back in the game. Robin will be back soon, and if you miss him, video chat, Skype him, do SOMETHING, but don't have your teammates suffer for your lack of concentration. Besides, if you don't put on your smile and start acting normal soon, they are gonna start thinking something's up, if they haven't already. Just try to act normal."

Wally, not fully sure what to say, just nodded and looked away uncomfortably. As soon as he was freed from the foam, he speeded off to the showers, God knew how much he needed time to think.

After a _long_ hot shower, Wally went back to his room, half expecting a **very **pissy blonde to be waiting outside his door, tapping her foot, and eyeing him like a predator looks at prey. When he arrived though, no one was there. Wanting to go back out and join the crew, Wally changed hurriedly and speeded into the kitchen. There, he found M'gann making her trademark dish; chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Beautiful! Where is everyone?" Wally grinned, skidding next to the girl, trademark smile in place.

"Hi Wally! Conner's off with Sphere, and Artemis said she had some Green Arrow business. If you come back in about an hour, my cookies will be done! I found this new recipe on Hello Me- in a magazine, and I know these are gonna turn out great!"

"Sure thing babe. I'll just, go hang out 'round town." Flashing her a smirk, Wally speeded out of the kitchen, headed for the exit. Once out and on the mountain, Wally was hit with an urge to just run. Leaving all other thoughts behind, Wally just ran, letting intuition guide him to wherever he was to go.

After about thirty minutes, Wally slowed down, and started paying attention to street signs. 'Where am I, okay, sign says… Gotham?! How'd I end up here! Well, might as well just walk around…"

Wally wandered around the city for a bit, but after a while he found that the big city just left him feeling, call him a sap, but sad and lonely. After a few more steps, Wally started to turn around, only to see a small ice cream joint on the corner. Of course, Wally wasn't one to turn down ice cream (or any food for that matter), so he swiveled back around, and headed over.

When he got his massive bowl of ice cream, he headed over to the brightly colored seats on the side of the shop, only to stop when he saw Artemis and Roy, sitting at a table. They were both laughing at something together, which was a miracle in itself. With a broad smile, Wally started over to them, hollering, "HEY GUYS! FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!" In half a second, their smiles were replaced with shock and a bit of something else- guilt? Only to be quickly replaced with small smiles. He also didn't fail to see their hands shoot to their spoons, but where had they been before?

Shaking it off, he went over to their table, pulling up a chair. "Hey Arty! Roy! What are you doing here? M'gann said you were off with GA!"

"Yeah, I err, finished early, and then I ran into the sidekick here." She smiled coyly at Roy, her eyes twinkling at the annoyed expression on Roy's face, as he heard "sidekick." She turned back to Wally, her expression hardening. "Now here's a question. Why are you here, and why are you not preparing me a gift basket, and groveling at my knees for failing me as a teammate earlier?"

Roy flashed Artemis an amused smirk, before commenting, "Little harsh, Art."

"Yeah, _**Art**_, little ha-"

"No way! Do NOT get me started! I had to fight all three of them on my own! Not only that, but I also had to protect YOUR ass every other second! FINALLY, I had the perfect shot, that would have instantly ended the training session, but Kid Catastrophe didn't move out of the way!"

After giving her a minute to blow off the steam, Wally was about to say something, when she started up again.

"And Wally, honey, I get it, you miss Robin. We all do! And obviously, Roy and I are the only ones who know why you miss him so much, but don't just take it out on ME! Do something about it! Call him! Text him-"

"You think I haven't already thought of that! Of course I called him! It's just not the same! It was fine for the first couple days, but it's been a week now! And he's going to be gone for another three! I can't wait that long! It's only been a week and I'm already losing my mind! How am I supposed to last one more! Let alone three. You know why I froze up today? It's 'cause Megan turned around, and her cape flared out, and reminded me of Robin. I could hear his laugh. Isn't that funny? For a minute I thought he was there! Only for me, I got shot(literally) back to reality and remember that he's gone. And you know what? Fuck it. I miss him. I miss him a hell of a lot. Time is passing slow enough with him gone, not imagine what it's like for me! A speedster! Every second lasts a good 10 minutes, and there is NOTHING for me to do. You guys sometimes seem to forget, but Robin's not just my boyfriend, he's also my best friend. We never get to hang out much as it is, but this is just –"

"Wally, hold up," Roy calmly interjected, as if adjusting into an impromptu therapist, "We know how much you like Robin. We also know how much he likes you. I can only imagine how hard this is for you, but standing around is NOT the way to deal with it. If you really think that phone calls aren't enough, and you won't be able to make three more weeks, then GO. Go to China. Visit. Show up at his hotel. Surprise him. Just show up, and go from there. Right now it's what, 11:30? If you go now, you could be there at 5:00. You could stay the night and come back the next day. Artemis could tell the team that you're gonna be gone with Flash, and since you're staying at the mountain, your family won't need to know. Change into a nice shirt, and GO."

Wally just stood for a moment letting Roy's words sink in and thought. _Why haven't __**I **__thought of this? Why hadn't I done this the very first day? What am I doing standing here right now? Every second is a second longer away from Rob. What are you still doing here? RUN!_

With that, Wally flashed Roy and Artemis a huge smile, and ran over and pulled them into a bear hug. Then, after shouting, "THANKS GUYS!" over his shoulder, he dashed out of the joint, leaving almost all of his ice cream behind. He was so caught up in the idea of seeing Dick that he didn't even notice the smile they flash each other, or the way their hands interlocked under the table.

Wally speeded to the zeta tube, and went into the cave. After changing in two seconds flat, he practically flew out of the cave, without forgetting to grab a few of M'gann's cookies. Without another thought, he was gone.

"Robin. I'm coming."

* * *

**Sooooo. What did ya think? Whats Wally going to do when he gets there? Whats Rob gonna think? :P If you guys have an idea for what you want to happen in the next chapter, tell me what it is! If I like it, who knows? I might use it! Also, HUGE thanks to my two betas, SageStormAshes and KidBatFlash, they were a FANTASTIC help. Please Review! XD**


End file.
